knifedfandomcom-20200213-history
Knifed (film)
'''Knifed '''is a short film created, directed and written by Joe Winko, who also plays the leading role in it as well. The film was made with the popular computer game, The Sims 2. The film is a parody of the popular Scream movie franchise. Since it's inception, the film has spawned seven sequels and has become one of the most successful The Sims 2-created film series on Youtube. Plot Synopsis The film begins with the murder of Utopia Tulip. The following day, Sheriff Hiz analyzes the crime scene while bystanders Joe Winko, Briary Rose, Carla, Tylissa, Mr Montana and Jenny Montana question and demand reasoning from Sheriff Hiz, particularly over the unsolved mystery of the murder of Jeff Rose, Briary's older brother. Briary is later comforted by his companions after the event. Jenny and Mr Montana are also murdered the following night. The subsequent morning, Carla is shocked by what has been happening, while Briary and Joe try to be sympathetic towards her. Joe is bothered by Rolf Wilson over the recent murders, Joe claims he had been doing this ever since Jeff's death. Twins Ali and Marco supply additional information on the murders before Carla leaves to the library to study for a history exam on Friday. While she's there, she is given permission by librarian Tony to stay at the establishment after hours; she is later taunted over the phone before being killed by the caller along with Tony. After the deaths of Ali, Marco and Tylissa that same night, Briary becomes distressed and sleeps over at Joe's. While they are at home, Joe receives a call from the Killer and is then forced to answer trivial questions in order to save the lives of Briary, himself and Rolf (how is bound to a deck chair outside on the patio). Briary escapes the house to get Hiz, but Joe fails to answer the first question correctly and is then apparently killed by the Killer. Briary arrives at Hiz's house, where he discovers a hit list. It is then revealed that Hiz and Rolf, Hiz vents that he is jealous of Briary and Joe because of how happy there life was, while his childhood was extremely difficult and hellish. Rolf and Hiz are then murdered by a Ghostface figure from behind. It is then revealed to be Joe, who had somehow managed to survive the injuries he sustained during the previous encounter. Cast *scarywinkoproductios AS Joe Winko, Utopia Tulip, Tylissa, Sheriff Hiz *tehSoulReaperx AS Briary Rose *MewtwosLittleOne AS Jenny Montana *QuiteZANY AS Carla *Allmighty301195 AS Ali, Marco *Andy F. AS The voice of Ghostface *Anthrocane AS Tony, Rolf, News Reporter Reception The video has a running time of twelve minutes and fifty-six seconds. The film has garnered over 3,300 views as of October 20th 2011. The film has received most positive feedback from viewers, with praise being given for the film's creativity of the narrative and the great overall quality of visual imagery. However, it has gained criticism for the ending climax being slightly too obvious as well as for it rehashing a significantly large amount of quotations and plot elements from the Scream Hollywood movie series. To date, out of 45 votes, 36 of them have been positive, while the other 9 being negative, making the ratio between positive and negative votes being 4:1.